


Bleeding Magic

by teadominusrex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mad Science, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, morally grey Roman, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Humans and magic creatures have always been at odds with each other, but now they're on the brink of war. Prince Roman wants the safety of his people, while Prince Remus wants what is rightfully his. Patton just wants the people he loves to be safe, and Logan wants power. Janus wants glory and Virgil just wants peace.But things always change and not everyone can have what they want.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be or if I'll even finish it 😅  
> Rating is subject to change

Janus tore through the undergrowth, tripping and stumbling on roots as he ran. It was a dark night, with only a sliver of moonlight to see by. He could hear the shouts of men growing closer behind him, an arrow whizzed past his head, if he could just make it a little farther- pain erupted in this shoulder as an arrow found its mark and he cried out. Adrenaline pushed him forward even as he felt warm sticky blood down his back. He was almost there-

Janus skidded to halt as he nearly hurtled off a cliff and into the rushing river below. 

He was trapped.

“Nowhere left to run, Changeling,” said a gruff voice and Janus found an arrow point at his chest. 

“Wait, his Highness wants him alive,” said another man and the first man lowered his bow slightly, grumbling.

Janus glanced at the rushing water below him, and then back at the men in front.

Janus jumped.

“It got away?” Roman demanded, “how did this happen?”

“It jumped off a frickin cliff!” said one of the men, Franz, “nothing coulda’ve survived that fall.”

“I wanted it alive,” Roman growled, “it had information about the Fair Ones! It could have led us through the Twisted Forest! Just get out of my sight!” 

The men bowed and quickly left the throne room. Roman sighed and slumped back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“At least it won’t be able to give any of our information to its king,” Patton said, always the optimist.

“Logan, how did this happen?” Roman asked, “how did that thing get in here?”

“I’m not sure,” the sorcerer replied, “I’ll have to check all my barriers. My apologies” 

Roman waved him off, “just make sure it can’t happen again.”

“Yes, sire”

“Um, my love?” Patton asked nervously.

Roman sighed, “yes?”

“There was another complaint about the Crow Witch today” Patton said, “a woman says he caused her baby to be still born”

Roman groaned and took a large swig from his gobbet. “As if I didn’t have enough to deal, all these rumors… we’ve got to find that damn witch. It’s the only way to put the people’s mind’s at ease”

“I agree, sire” Logan said, “though it will not be easy.”

Roman sighed again, and took another sip of wine.

“Do you…” Patton said “think it’s him?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Roman said after a moment. 

His gaze was on the Twisted Forest, visible from the throne room’s large windows. It had always bordered the kingdom, and it had always been a problem. It was a wild, untamable place full of Fae and other wild creatures. No human could navigate it, for the trees moved on their own and illusions sprung up on their out of nowhere. To think that a human, even a witch, was living there was absurd. But there were accounts insisting they had seen the Crow Witch in the trees and even in town once. Descriptions of them varied, sometimes people said they saw a man, sometimes a woman, and sometimes neither. But two remained the same- they wore a black cloak with hoodie hiding their face, and they had a crow on their shoulder. All of this had started a year ago when a young boy wandered into the forest and came out unscathed. He told his parents the man and the crows helped him, but when the child fell ill a week later, his parents were sure he’d been cursed. Now, whenever a child got sick or dead, they blamed the Crow Witch.

Roman honestly thought the whole thing was ridiculous, and doubted there even was a witch in the forest- until he’d seen them himself. One late night, under the full moon Roman saw them walking from his bedroom window- a tall figure with a black clock and something on their shoulder that Roman couldn’t make out. At first Roman thought it was just a night watchman but then they turned and looked right a Roman, staring for a few moments before disappearing into the forest. Roman couldn’t see them, but he swore he felt their eyes meet. He didn’t tell Patton or Logan about this, or that he spent every full moon looking out the window for the witch. They hadn’t come back since that night, six months ago. 

Regardless, they were a problem, and Roman was determined to find them. 

Janus woke feeling surprisingly warm. His whole body ached but he was alive. Wait. 

How on earth was he alive?

He slowly took in his surroundings, he was in a small room, lying in a soft bed under thick blankets. In one corner, there was a small wooden desk and a chair and in another was a wood-burning stove. A crow was sitting on a perch by the small window, apparently asleep. 

Janus sat up more fully, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg and threw back the covers.

“Stay in bed,” a voice commanded and Janus looked to the doorway to find a human standing in it. He was holding a tray with a bowl of stew and a pot of tea, scowling. 

“I need to-” Janus started but was cut off by the human.

“All you need to do is stay in bed!” he said, coming into the room fully, “you have a broken leg, and you hit your head.”

“I don’t care, I need to…” Janus growled threateningly, “well, it’s none of your business, human! But you can’t keep me here!”

The man sighed and set the tray on the bedside table. “I’ll you what- if you eat all your stew and take all your medicenice like a good boy, I’ll tell Remus you’re here” 

Janus blinked. “You know the Duke?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, yes” the man said and pushed Janus back against the pillows. “Now eat your stew while it’s hot”

“You’re the Crow Witch,” Janus said in awe, staring at the man. He wasn’t anything like Janus had expected. He was tall and willowy, with raven black hair that hung in his violet eyes. But he wasn’t intimidating. He didn’t look at all like a powerful witch, he looked every other human Janus had seen.

He sighed, “that is what they call me” He pressed the bowl in the Janus’s hands “eat”

Janus hesitated but took a bite. It was vegetable stew, but it was rich and delicious and warmed his insides. He quickly finished it, not realizing how hungry he was. The Crow Witch took the bowl from him and replaced it with a mug of swamp green tea. The odor made Janus winkle his nose. 

“It tasted better than it smells,” the witch said. 

Janus took a careful sip and, indeed, it tasted much better than it looked. It had a sweet, fresh taste that Janus couldn’t place. The ache in his shoulder, head and leg subsided as he gulped it down. 

“Thank you,” he said and the man waved him off.

“How did I get here?” Janus asked, “the last thing I remember is falling…”

“I found you half dead on the river bank,” the man explained, “that was three days ago.”

“Three days!” Janus cried, “I’ve been unconscious for three days!?”

“You were pretty bad off,” the witch said gently, “you’re lucky to be alive”

“I need to talk to the Duke now,” Janus insisted, “can you bring him here? Tell him it’s Janus, that I have vital information”

The witch nodded and went over to the sleeping crow on perch. It lifted its head and the witch murmured something to it. It gave a squawk and he carried it to the window, opening it and letting it fly out.

“The crow will let him know.”

Janus slumped against the pillows, “thank you.”

“Rest now,” the Crow Witch mummered and Janus’s eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy. He let them slip closed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting dark and will probably only get darker haha

Janus awoke to voices outside the door.  
“He’s resting right now, you can go in and see him when he wakes up.”  
“You don’t understand how important this is Virgil, let me in!”  
“He’s not your spy right now, he’s my patient, and my patient needs his rest. He was hurt very badly, Remus”  
A short pause.  
“Fine,”  
“I’m awake!” called Janus.  
A moment later, the door opened and Remus entered, followed by the Crow Witch. Remus, or “the Duke” as he called himself, was looking as wild as always, with his extravagant clothes and crooked tail that never seemed to stop moving. He smiled at Janus with sharp teeth “Janus, it’s good to see you alive”  
“It’s good to be alive, my liege,” Janus replied.   
“How are you feeling?” asked Virgil.  
“Alright,” he said, “my head hurts, but other than that not so bad.”  
Virgil nodded and stepped back. Remus grabbed the desk chair and dragged next to the bed.   
“You’ve been very brave,” he said, “you risked your life for your people, for me. I want to thank you for that. I want you to know you will be rewarded for this. How does Commander Janus sound?”   
Janus sat up straighter in bed. Commander Janus sounded good. It sounded very good.   
Remus must have seen this in Janus’s face, because he chuckled. “Alright then, Commander. What do you need to tell me?”  
Janus glanced at Virgil leaning on the wall.   
“Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Virgil. I trust him with my life” Remus reassured.  
“Okay,” Janus took a deep breath. “The king is sick, too sick to carry out his duties, so right now, Prince Roman is acting king.”   
Remus scowled and Virgil narrowed his eyes.  
“He wants to slaughter or prison us all,” Janus continued, “I think he wants to prove himself, do something none of his forefathers could do. He says his people shouldn’t have to live in fear. There are plans to- plans to steal all our magic. And then burn the forest down.  
Silence met him. Remus got and began pacing back and forth, deep in thought.  
“Roman is a prick and an idiot, but even he isn’t this stupid” Virgil said shaking his head.  
“I’ve heard the words from his mouth!” Janus insisted, “I’ve seen the blueprints for the device his sorcerer plans to build! They’ve already begun preparations”  
“Logan?” asked Virgil, frowning.  
Janus nodded. He wondered how Virgil seemed to know so much about the Prince.  
“Logan…” Virgil muttered, “what are you thinking?”  
Remus stopped pacing. “We just have to make sure it never gets built. We’ll have to move up our plans”  
“Remus…” Virgil sighed and the Duke glared at him.  
“We haven’t any choice anymore, Virgil. This is your home now too. I won’t make you fight, but…” he shook his head, “don’t try to stop me.”  
Virgil said nothing, but looked displeased.   
“Thank you, Commander Janus” Remus said, “you’ve done well to bring this to me. I’ll let you rest now”   
He stalked out and Janus could hear the creak of him descending a flight of stairs.   
“I need to change your dressings,” said Virgil and disappeared through the door. He returned a moment later with a bowl of warm water and fresh bandages.  
His hands were skilled and soft as he works, gently washing and then redressing Janus’s wounds.  
“Can I ask you something?” Janus asked as Virgil worked on his shoulder.  
He paused “I suppose, but I may not answer”  
“What are you doing here?” Janus questioned, “I mean, you’re obviously an amazing healer, why aren’t you working as one in the city?”   
Virgil was quiet as he rang out the rag.   
“I don’t belong within the human world anymore,” he said finally, in a tone that told Janus he should let the subject drop.   
Virgil finished his work in silence.   
“You still need to rest a few more days,” he said when he had finished, “but your wounds are healing nicely.”  
“Thank you,” said Janus.  
Virgil paused in the doorway and looked back at him.   
He’s pretty, Janus thought, wait. Did I just think of a human as pretty?  
“I could bring you something to read,” Virgil said, “if you want”  
Janus nodded, “that would be nice.”   
Virgil smiled softly and Janus’s heart did something unexplainable in his chest.

  
Logan’s laboratory was deep in the castle basement and Roman found himself wishing, not for the first time, that there weren’t so many damn stairs.   
He pushed open the heavy oak door to find the sorcerer working on something on his table. When Roman got closer he could see Logan was dissecting a tiny sprite. Roman took a step back, feeling a little sick.  
Logan finally looked up.  
“Ah, my lord, I didn’t hear you enter” he said, quickly covering the sprite with a cloth.   
“I just came up to check on your work,” Roman explained. To be honest he hated being in Logan’s lab. It was cold and there were too many dead things in jars for Roman’s liking.  
Logan sighed “unfortunately, I’ve hit a stand still. I believe the problem is that I need a stronger source of magical power. I need something big, or at least powerful”   
That meant he needed something that lived in the Twisted Forest.  
Roman nodded. “Alright. If that’s what you need, I’ll get it for you” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some Patton angst

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly. The books Virgil had were fascinating, mostly about herbalism, magic and astrology. He and Virgil had long talks about them and Janus liked that better than reading them.   
“Hmm,” Virgil mused, gentle hands on his leg, “I think you should be able to start walking today.”  
“Finally!” Janus sat up and swung his legs out of bed.  
Virgil laughed, a low, soft sound that made Janus’s heart do that annoying thing in his chest.  
“Slow down there, you’ll be a bit shaky a first, let me help you”  
Virgil stood in front of him and held out his hands expectantly. Janus took them, and wondered why his heart was beating so fast.   
Virgil helped him to his feet. He was right- Janus would have fallen if Virgil hadn’t been there to keep him steady. Together, they took the stairs down step by step. The first floor was bigger than the room Janus was sleeping in, but not by much. The small table was cluttered with books and papers, and dried herbs hung from the ceiling. A small couch sat on the far wall, made up like someone was sleeping in it.   
Janus frowned. “Did I take your bed?”  
“You need it more than I do,” Virgil said as guided Janus to the table and sat him down. “Are you hungry?” he asked, his tone clear that he wasn’t going to argue about it.   
Janus nodded, but it still bothered him. The couch was much too small to be comfortable for someone as tall as Virgil.   
Virgil set to work in the small kitchen while Janus flipped through one of the 9books one the table. They chatted as they ate thick slices of fresh and stewed vegetables from the garden.   
“I’m not much of a hunter,” Virgil explained, “so I don’t eat much meat”  
After they ate, Virgil took him into the garden and walked him arounded as they gathered herbs. Virgil explained the uses of each one and Janus couldn’t help but smile at the passion in his voice.  
“Where did you learn all this?” he asked.  
“Some from books,” Virgil said, “most when I was an apprentice healer when I was a teenager.”  
Janus wondered what had changed, Virgil’s vague answer a few days ago didn’t help much. But he didn’t press the matter, he figured if Virgil wanted to tell him, he would.  
The next week passed much the same- with walks in the garden and Janus helping Virgil with his work. Patients came in and out, some injured, others sick. 

Virgil helped them all, never asking for anything in return. They always left something anyway, a jar of jam, or fresh caught fish or seeds for the crows. Or, in the case of one elderly nymph who needed a balm for her stiff joints, a thick book on astrology. Janus didn't miss the way Virgil's eyes glittered as he took it. 

When Virgil pronounced him healed enough to leave his care, Janus had to fight down a surge of disappointment. 

“I can’t thank you enough,” he said, “I own you my life”

Virgil ducked his head, blushing “it’s not a big deal, really”

“See you around, then?” Janus asked, wondering why he cared so much about Virgil’s answer.

“Wait right here,” Virgil said and disappeared back into his cottage. He returned a moment later clutching a book.

“Here, I want you to borrow this,” he said, blushing, though Janus couldn’t imagine why. “But I want it back. So, um. You’ll have to bring it back at some point, okay?”

“Oh,” Janus said, heart swelling in his chest, “okay, I’ll make sure to do that”

“See you later, then” Virgil smiled.

Janus was still smiling when he made it home.

Patton pushed a chunk of potato around his plate with his fork lost in thought. Roman was eating dinner with him, a rare occurrence these days. Most days he was too busy with his new found duties and war planning. Logan was absent, down in his lab as usual doing gods knew what. 

“Are you feeling alright, my love?” asked Roman, pulling Patton from his thoughts. 

“I’m fine,” he lied, “just not very hungry. I think I’ll go for a walk”

Roman nodded, but still looked concerned. 

Patton found himself wishing what felt like the millionth time that he was still around. His best friend. His closest confidon. The person he trusted the most. He loved Roman, yes, but there were times when Patton felt so distant from him, especially lately. Sometimes it felt like he didn’t know the man he married. 

He loved Logan, of course but his experiments made Patton sick to his stomach. The whole idea of this war made him sick. They’d already lost good men to the forest and for what? To start a fight unprovoked?

But whenever he brought up his concerns, Roman dismissed him out of hand. 

Then there was the Crow Witch. 

He never told Roman or Logan but he’d see the Crow Witch more than once, late at night when he couldn’t sleep, and once he’d seen a flash of familiar purple eyes. He didn’t tell him about the crow that followed him around either. Roman was so determined to hunt the Crow Witch down, Patton didn’t dare add fuel to that fire. 

“Tell him to stay safe for me,” Patton whispered.

As summer wore on, Virgil and Janus spent more and more time together. Virgil was grateful for the company, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was lonely. Janus helped him make potions and they took long walks through the forest together. Janus told him about growing up alongside Remus in the Fae court, and of philosophy and poetry while Virgil taught him herblogy. 

Janus brought him new books and once a bouquet of violets.

“They’re good for nausea,” he said, making Janus chuckle.

“Here I thought they just matched your eyes,” he said with a wink making Virgil blush.

Today, however, Virgil was alone. He didn’t mind so much, and busied himself in the garden. One of his crows, Edgar, landed on his shoulder. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Virgil dropped the armful of carrots and ran into the forest, following Edgar as he flew ahead.

He quickly found the trapped baby griffin.

“What on earth,” he muttered.

The griffin cried out as he struggled against the snare around its neck. 

“Shh,” he soothed, “it’s alright, I’m hurt to help you.”

The griffin growled as snapped at him as he reached for the snare to pull it off.

“Excuse me, that’s our griffin.” a voice called from behind Virgil. 

“Your griff…” the words died in his throat when he turned around. 

Prince Roman and Logan the Alchemist stood a few feet away from him. 

“ _ You _ ,” said Roman, “I knew it was you”

“wha- what do you think you’re doing?” Virgil found his voice, “that’s a baby!”

“Caught in our trap,” Roman said, “which makes it ours”

“You have no authority here!” Virgil snapped, “I’m not letting you take this griffin” 

He quickly yanked the snare off the chick, suffering a deep bite in the process, but he didn’t care. 

“Great, now we have to start over,” Roman groaned.

“It won’t take long this time, sire,” Logan said, “I know what to do now”

“No,” Virgil growled, “No, you’re not going to be hunting anything else. I’ll lead you out of here, and then you’ll stay out”

Roman was quiet for a moment. “Fine,” he said “lead the way, corpse boy” 

Virgil glared but turned and began walking without a word.

“Sire, what-” Logan started to ask.

“Quiet,” the prince cut him off, and lowered his voice, “you wanted a powerful source of magic, didn’t you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter

Virgil’s mother always told him never to use his magic, and Virgil did his best to obey. But sometimes he couldn’t control it, when the pressure in his chest was too much, it would overflow like a pot boiling over. 

“You must learn control, Virgil,” his mother would say, “your magic is dark and evil, you must keep it inside yourself.”

And Virgil tried his best to obey. But it was always such a relief when he used magic, the pressure in his chest would lift and he could feel so clear headed. 

Maybe he was just dark and evil too.

Virgil’s mother worked in the castle as a maid and when Virgil was old enough, so did he. 

Why the prince and his companions, Patton, son of one of the local lords and Logan, the prodigy alchemist’s apprentice, took some kind of liking to him, Virgil didn’t understand. But Roman dragged him off to play with them, and Patton confided in him and even snuck him books from time to time. Logan showed him spells when he asked, even though Virgil didn’t dare try them himself. 

There was a comfort in being the prince’s friend. There was comfort in having friends at all, even if Virgil didn’t ever bring up his own problems. 

He was still smacked around by his mother, the other servant, and the cooks, and the head guard still leered at him in a way that made him want to disappear and the awful pressure inside him never went away but he wasn’t so alone. Once the head maid struck him across the face in front Roman, and the next day she was gone. He never brought it put, something told him the prince had her fired. 

Life was good. For a while.

Virgil came across Roman and Logan comforting Patton, who was crying over a bird that had flown into a castle window. 

“We’ll give a proper burial,” said Virgil, taking it gently from Patton. The moment he did so it spang back to life and flew off. 

Virgil’s stomach tightened as he realized what he had done.

“I guess it was just stunned,” he laughed nervously. 

“It’s neck was snapped,” Logan said. 

The three of them stared at him with dawning realization.

“Please,” Virgil begged, trembling all over tears clouding his vision, “please, you can’t tell anyone, I- i didn’t mean to I swear” 

Patton folded him into a tight hug, “of course we won’t tell anyone”

Another year passed without incident. They were all thirteen now, and the pressure in Virgil’s chest now burned, constant raging fire inside of him. 

And then atrifier Emile brought in a cadaver for Logan to study and asked Virgil to bring it to the basement.

He never meant to bring it back to life, he hadn’t even touched the body,  _ he didn’t mean too. _

They sent him away, after that. It didn’t matter if it was a mistake. It was clear he couldn’t control himself. 

It was clear he was a  _ monster _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
